


Изнанка

by laya_s



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laya_s/pseuds/laya_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иной взгляд на свет и сладость в группе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изнанка

Так тошнить должно, когда хорошенько перебрал с выпивкой. Не до легкой расфокусировки зрения со сдвигом контуров предметов, нет – до мучительных спазмов и скрюченных наподобие когтей пальцев, вцепившихся в ободок унитаза.  
Из-за сотрясения мозга – от пульсирующей головной боли, локализирующейся в затылке.  
После сильного отравления, когда выворачивает наизнанку и кажется, что еще чуть-чуть – и увидишь свои внутренности.   
Но не от людей.   
Гарри мутит практически каждый ебаный день в году.  
  
 _Дилан говорит ему: «Стайлз, ты охуел. Не ной или застрелись уже, пиздец, королева драмы».  
Дилан говорит ему: «Надо терпеть, Гарри, ну блин. Научись абстрагироваться, заткнись и погугли, что это, чувак, я знаю, знаю»._  
Дилан классный. И Дилан реально знает.  
  
Гарри думает, что если бы его заставили облизывать чужие пальцы и смеяться, то наконец стошнило бы.  
И стало бы легче.  
Гарри хочет свободы, спать и не чувствовать себя птичкой в золотой клетке, которой отрезали крылья, чтобы голосила громче и отчаянней.   
И не видеть никого. Господи, какое это, должно быть, счастье – провести хотя бы несколько дней в одиночестве.   
Без съемок, репетиций, интервью, выступлений, перелетов, фотосессий.   
Без осточертевших шуток Лиама, неуклюжести Найла, туго соображающего Зейна. И без Луи.  
  
Гарри не пытается даже вычленить какие-то недостатки или особо раздражающие качества Томлинсона.  
Он ненавидит его в целом. От его прикосновений яд внутри с шипением разъедает внутренности. Когда-нибудь Гарри умрет от интоксикации.  
Умрет – и больше не будет никому и ничего должен. Сдохнет – и все.   
И пусть потом таскают его труп в холодильнике или в багажнике со льдом, набивают травой его чучело, продают внутренние органы на еBay. Ему наконец-то будет все равно.  
  
 _— Стайлз, — с укором говорит Дилан.  
— Сам Стайлз, — говорит Гарри и смеется, смеется, смеется._  
В этом он профи.  
Еще во взглядах. Томных, пристальных, изучающих, мечтательных, печальных, задумчивых – Гарри знает, как изобразить все. Высший пилотаж. Зачет автоматом.  
Он смотрит в знакомые до последней крапинки на радужке глаза и думает: вот бы ты умер. Ты или я.  
Ему на самом деле неважно, кто. Гарри очень устал.   
  
_— Ты марионетка, Стайлз, смирись уже, — устало говорит Дилан.  
— Отъебись, Дилан, я люблю его, — говорит Гарри и снова смеется, по инерции, по сценарию._  
Его жизнь – сраная комедия.   
В твиттере полубезумные девочки с никами «луилюбитгарри» и «ларрифорева».   
  
_— Это как в одежде, — говорит Дилан. — Главное – безупречный фасад, всем плевать, сколько швов на изнанке._  
— Дилан, давай нажремся, — говорит Гарри.   
Каждый день он смотрит в зеркало и напоминает себе: не забыть надеть маску. Сегодня очень искренне на улице. Надень – и не пытайся содрать, сжечь – до обуглившейся, расползающейся, чернеющей кожи.   
А то никакой грим не поможет.


End file.
